<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unknown Anomaly by Alexei_Daratrazanoff_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373969">An Unknown Anomaly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei_Daratrazanoff_666/pseuds/Alexei_Daratrazanoff_666'>Alexei_Daratrazanoff_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Australia has Issues (Hetalia), Australia is Harry Potter, Australia/Harry is a parent figure to his younger siblings, England has Issues (Hetalia), England is Susan Bones, F/F, F/M, Future, Gen, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is the Heir of Slytherin, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Potter, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Japan has Issues (Hetalia), Japan is Daphne Greengrass, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Reincarnation, Reincarnation in Past, Rituals, Russia has Issues (Hetalia), Russia is Draco Malfoy, Sane Tom Riddle, Team as Family, The Team doesn't have a Good Childhood, Time Travel, Tom Riddle has a heart, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei_Daratrazanoff_666/pseuds/Alexei_Daratrazanoff_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Australia &amp; England (Hetalia), Australia &amp; Japan (Hetalia), Australia &amp; OCs, Australia &amp; Russia (Hetalia), England &amp; Japan (Hetalia), England &amp; Russia (Hetalia), Harry Potter &amp; OCs, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Japan &amp; Russia (Hetalia), Tom Riddle &amp; Australia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Australia. England. Russia. Japan. The four oldest countries and nation personifications in the world, yet they hid this. They hid their true age and immortality for centuries, playing everyone for a fool as they watched the world die and live again and again.</p><p> </p><p>The youngest of the four was the Personification of England. She has had many names in many languages, but her personal one was Victoria-Anne Sophia Elizabeth Kirkland. She was a cold yet caring being, her blonde hair that fell to her hips when let out of her customary bun and her soft yet chilled eyes that showed everyone the sky fitted her perfectly. She had lead the soldiers of her land through many wars, especially World Wars One and Two while disguised as a man. She is a beginner to manipulating, but she was an expert at playing word games with others.</p><p> </p><p>The second youngest was Russia. He also went by many names, and had ruled as many monarchs when he was the Russian Empire, so he took the name Ivan Nikolaevich Braginsky in honour of Ivan the Terrible and Nikolai II, the last tsar of Russia. Due to his experience as a monarch, he is a natural at making speeches and diplomatic responses. His cunning dark eyes and icy cold colour hair fitted his country well. Although he had fallen for the allure of Communism, he couldn't escape until 1991 due to his leaders but he still has to wear the blame from America and his allies.</p><p> </p><p>The second oldest is Japan. She was the founding mother of Japan who went by the name Ahiratsu-mime. Current she goes by Owada Jingū, or Jingū to the other three. She was an excitable woman despite her years, which helps scare people off when they get too close to the truth about the Four Immortals. Her pure black hair and startling eyes that resemble the moon caused people to become entrance with her words and follow her orders quickly. Due to her dabbling into her royal monarchy, she is also able to twist words but not to the extent that Russia does.</p><p> </p><p>And the eldest of the group is Australia. They have gone by many names, both indigenous and foreign, but they currently go by Braidyn-Kabi Willem Oxley-Kauin, in memory of John Oxley, Willem Janszoon, the Gubbi Gubbi people and Redcliffe - their first home. They were a quiet and calm person that cared for their animals and the group. They were the manipulator in the group, having acquired the skillset over their entire existence. They even managed to manipulate America into stopping the Cold War and make Nuclear Weapon pacts with a lot of Nuclear countries. Their long ashy brown hair reached their knees even in a braid, their skin olive tone unlike the pale Eurasian countries, and their eyes an empty dark abyss</p><p> </p><p>The four have met up several times over the millennia, especially during the late 10th century. They mucked around a bit back then with the magical/non-magical hunts, killing a few non-magicals for hunting the magicals. But then they got bored and went back to their own countries.</p><p> </p><p>But now…</p><p> </p><p>Now was different.</p><p> </p><p>It was 3001, and the four immortals were chained up in a ritual circle by none other then every nation, active or not.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, their secret had be founded despite all of their cleaning up, and they were too tired to run anymore from them. They had hidden from everyone for almost a millennia, ever since 2021. Even though everyone but China had died, their successors carried on with the chase under China's orders.</p><p> </p><p>Even their children, all of them, have died as the Immortality wasn't a genetic trait, so they have been each other's family for centuries now. And now their children's successors hated the four.</p><p> </p><p>The deaths had hit Braidyn the most out of the four, as they had given their very being and soul into caring for their family. So when they died hating them for not sharing their curse of immortality, they broke mentally and emotionally.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the four were half paying attention as the new nations cursed their names with hatred and disgust, with the new Nations that represented Papua New Guinea, Queensland and Tasmania tearing Braidyn apart more with their cruel words.</p><p> </p><p>"Ignore them, Kabi," Victoria whispered gently to her older sibling, even though she knew Braidyn couldn't hear her over their own thoughts. She understood why they were out of it. She had experienced it with America and her former colonies, which had torn her apart more. "They don't know you at all…"</p><p> </p><p>"Silence, you English filth!" China snapped at Victoria, spitting at her. Victoria didn't flinch at all at the gesture, looking him deep in the eyes with cold eyes. "You will be punished for your crimes against nature, filth. For going against death, you went against the rules we abid by."</p><p> </p><p>"We had no choice in the fucking matter, China!" Russia snapped, his temper flaring dangerous. "We didn't ask to be fucking immortal!"</p><p> </p><p>"Calm, Iv," Jingū said calmly. "No need to rush in head first without thinking."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it, bitch!" China cursed her, though it was clear Jingū was use to this treatment.</p><p> </p><p>"Aeivan, do the honours," the new Nation of Ireland said, the Nation of Scotland nodding as he started to chant quickly, too quickly for even Victoria to decipher.</p><p> </p><p>The four's restraints disappeared and they held onto eachother, which clearly went against the others' ideas. They tried to separate them but it was too late…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The chanting was done…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>And the four immortals were gone.</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Year: 1981</p>
      <p>POV: Australia</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Four years.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>It has been four years that Braidyn had been in the past and they were fucking pissed off.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They were pissed off at China and Scotland, obviously. Afterall, those two had sent them into the past where they don't know where their remaining family were.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They were also pissed off at Lily Julia Rosemary Evans-Potter and Jacob Charles Edward Potter. They never had parents growing up, but they had been a parent and they were shit at applying their knowledge towards raising them up.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They were watching as Lily and James - as everyone calls Jacob - play with their supposed 'twin sister', Jasmine Lyn Helena Potter, and they were disgusted. They were spoiling the pathetic brat while ignoring them and their two year old 'brother', Edward Urik Philip Potter. They despised the name they were given by the bogans - Hadrian William Aegnus Potter - and they'll forever hate it. Even Edward hates the name he was given but he likes being called Phil.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They had been the one to raise the two year old boy and the newest addition to the family, Evelyn Amelia Kokoda Potter. They were immediately attached to the new born girl and the toddler boy, immediately becoming their parental figure to the point of Philip calling them both 'Mama' and 'Papa'. This filled them with pride at the boy, even after the beating they got from Jacob.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They were watching Kokoda and Phil while the spoilt brat was taken with the bastards to a meeting with the old goat and his golf club. They had just put them to bed after singing a lullaby and telling them about their history while using their magic to illustrate the story. Today they had told the two angels about their mentor, the Rainbow Serpent, who had went into hiding to escape the nations.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They went downstairs to get a glass of water and a apple - they were never really hungry, even as a mortal - when the front door open. Braidyn tensed as they tip toed around the corner, raising an eyebrow at the handsome man he knew from pictures as Lord Voldemort.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"G'day, sir," they said politely with a bow, leaving the man shocked.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Child, why are you treating me as if I were a guest?" the supposed 'Dark Lord' asked.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Because you are one, sir," Braidyn said. "Plus, I don't want to wake up Phil and Kokoda. Do you want any refreshments?"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"No thank you, child," Voldemort said quietly, examining the supposed child in front of him. The 'child' looked nothing like the Potters except for the body features. They had long ashy brown hair and dark silver eyes that looked like they were made of pure mercury. They were tall for a four year old, like Peter told them.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"My name is Hadrian William Aegnus Potter, Heir of House Potter. However, I despise the name and title so you can call me Braidyn," the immortal nation-turned child said politely. "May I ask for your name, sir?"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Lord Voldemort, but due to your politeness and great hospitality you can call me Tom," Tom said, intrigued by the child. He can sense a lot of magic inside the child, a lot of it foreign, but the child showed no inclination to use it against him.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Of course, Tom," Braidyn said. "May I ask why you broke into Lily and Jacob's house in the middle of the night?"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Tom was caught off guard by the question, but quickly gathered his wits. "To find your twin brother and your parents."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"They left earlier this evening due to a meeting with the old goat and his golf club," Braidyn deadpanned, causing Tom to cough out his laughter.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"You really hate Albus Dumbledore, don't you?"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"You would if he ordered your parents to favour one child while neglecting the other three," Braidyn said coldly. "I have had to raise Phil and Kokoda due to it. Anyway, come by tomorrow night, they'll be here."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Thank you for the invite, Braidyn," Tom said with a rare small smile. He liked this kid, who'd willingly give up his neglectful parents and spoilt twin to him on a silver platter.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Oh, tell the rat to come by in the morning?" Braidyn asked as they lead the Dark Lord to the door. "I need to tell him something."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"I bet its about him betraying the Secret?" Tom guessed with a raised eyebrow.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Maybe, maybe not," Braidyn shrugged mysteriously, showing nothing but calmness. They have so many traits associated with Slytherin, Tom noted, though they seem to not care how cold and callous they are. "I'll send the rat here without telling him a thing."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Deal," Braidyn nodded.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>~Timeskip~</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>It was about 24 hours since Tom came, and Braidyn was singing gently to Phil and Kokoda their nightly lullaby. They remembered when they did this to their adoptive children, who stung their fragile heart when the memory twisted into their children's hate-filled words. They shook the memory off as they watched them fall asleep, before letting the wards down around the house.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They had messed with the Fidelius to the point that they knew its components, before they experimented with it. They had figured out how to deactivate it without destroying it at all, which allowed them to have a place to run to in case of emergency.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They could hear the disgusting voices of Jasmine, Lily and Jacob downstairs, which made them want to sew their mouths close and do to them what Odin did to Loki. They always did like that story from the Germanic countries before the Run, and they actually performed it on several nations throughout the centuries that managed to find them.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They waved their hand about, their magic surrounding the cribs as it muffled every sound but it sung the two their lullaby for them. They felt Tom nearing with the pitiful coward, Peter. They smirked when they thought of Peter. They had used the exact same method they did on the nations on him for 6 hours straight without a break, causing his skin to corrode to the muscle.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Tom and Braidyn had met earlier that day in the park when they were letting Phil play around while holding Kokoda, with them discussing the plan for that night. They decided to act like the park was their first meeting, before they decided to play it from there. Tom looked awkward holding Phil after the boy saw his parent - in his mind Braidyn was his only parent - and Tom talking and bounced onto him.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They then heard the door being destroyed and slipped into a scared mask, running downstairs to 'see what's going on'. They ran into the living-room and they gasped when they saw Tom and his 'parents' battling to the death. "Sam?!" they exclaimed, causing the battle to stop with both Lily and Jacob looking at their heir with horror and surprise while Tom smirked. He didn't expect for them to use a fake name but he was grateful none the less.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Why didn't you tell me you knew the Dark Lord?!" Jacob yelled, Braidyn blinking with 'confusion' but it was actually well-hidden annoyance.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"No, that's Sam! He watched over me, Phil and Koko at the park this morning, and we talked about puzzles!" Braidyn said, acting like a child to play with Lily and Jacob. Tom hid a laughter behind his mental shield while smiling innocently. "He even gave me ice-cream and water so I wouldn't get thirsty! He is not the Dark Lord, Mama and Papa!"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"He is, brat, so stand back!" Lily hissed before sending Braidyn crashing head first into a shelf of books. The action didn't hurt that much, but they acted like it concussed them badly.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"How dare you do that to young Harry!" Tom growled as he crucioed Lily. Despite it only being a day, he cared for the little child. He hated child abuse of any kind, and Neglect was up towards the top of the list. Jacob began to duel him again, trying to kill the Dark Lord. Braidyn smirked under their breath, knowing Tom will win in defeating Jacob but then their glee soured when he saw Jasmine run in and send uncontrollable raw magic at Tom. They tried to subtly save him but they couldn't as their magic was trained on fixing injuries fully.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Tom screamed as he burned into ash, however Braidyn saw a shaded soul exit the building towards the south. They smirked before grimacing as they sat up, rubbing their head like it actually hurt. They knew that Tom had survived, and hoped to see him again. But now they had to deal with the music.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Year: 1988</p>
<p>POV: Australia/Braidyn/Harry Potter</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had now been 11 years since they returned to the past, and they were hesitant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their life as the heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter was cruel to them. Their 'family magicks' have been tested many times when Jacob and Lily tried to install Jasmine as the Crown Heiress of the family, but due to the family right of succession being Male Primogeniture unlike other families who are Absolute Primogeniture, the family magicks rejected Jasmine and returned to Braidyn. This pissed Lily and Jacob off, and caused Jasmine to through tantrums like the spoilt brat she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Braidyn was left to raise their mortal siblings. After the incident in 1981, Jasmine was hailed by the wizarding population as the 'Girl-Who-Lived', so Lily and Jacob decided to have more children. They had a boy in 1982, but they didn't name him so Braidyn did, as was their right as Heir of the Family. They named him Hariyson Izak Darren Potter, but they, Phil and Kokoda call him Dazza for short. Then, in 1984 the two had their last child which was a girl. Jacob got Jasmine to name her sister, despite it being up to Braidyn to do so, and she named her baby sister Rosemary Sophia Abigail Potter. However, Braidyn managed to make their baby sister Cheryl Raelene Ash-Leigh Potter and the name appeared on her birth certificate to Jacob and Lily's horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, Braidyn was left to raise Philip, Kokoda, Dazza and Rae by themself which made the four children to call them 'Mapa'. Lily and Jacob hated them for that and for not giving Jasmine the title of Crown Heir. Braidyn simply rolled their eyes at the two bogans and went on their day with the children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, it was August, two days after their birthday (they were born on 29th July at 2159 hr while Jasmine was born 0027 hr the next day.) so it was 1st August, and they were in diagon alley with their mortal siblings. Phil, whose 9, was looking around with amazement at the shops while holding Braidyn's hand. Kokoda, who was 7, was walking next to her older sibling/parent figure keeping close to them by holding onto their shirt hem. Dazza and Rae, being 6 and 4 respectfully, were in their arms - Rae - or on their shoulders - Dazza. They were heading to the bank to sort out their Heirship and identity, as well as to who his heir will be - read William unless they were somehow able to have children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They knew that they were infertile but it was just in case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were also looking out for their siblings, but it was too crowded in the Alley to see properly. So they just kept walking until they were in the bank and in line at the nearest teller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had to quiet their siblings down with a sweet each, smiling gently as they slowly ate it  with manners. They took great pride in it, as they had taught them everything they know that a mortal needs to learn to survive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Crown Heir Potter?" The teller asked with shock, Braidyn looking up with a sharp look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Call me that again and I'll feed you to my friend. You know I prefer to be called Braidyn."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, the Director wants to see you," the Goblin said shakily as he lead the Potter siblings into the bank. They knew where to go to get to the office, but they went along with the Goblin believing they don't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mapa, are we going to see Raggy again?" Philip asked innocently when the door opened to the director's office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How many times do I have to remind you to teach young Philip to say my name correctly?" the Director asked with a sigh, though it was clear to see that he was joking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I lost count after 1669 times, Director Rago," Braidyn smirked as they sat down, their siblings going to the play corner like normal. "How are you, old friend?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right as a horse," Ragnock said with a smile. "You?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Busy, what with the Potters trying to transfer the title of Crown Heir to the spoilt brat every month," Braidyn spat. "The kids are fine though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's good," Ragnock said with a sigh. "How may I help you today?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need to do the mandated inheritance test and identity test, as well as my will," Braidyn said calmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll start with the Identity and Inheritance ones first," Ragnock said as he gave a ceremonial dagger and a warded paper to the Nation. They cut the palm and allowed their blood to pour onto the paper before it healed over quickly. The blood began to change form as it came together into words. It read:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
        <span>Full Name: </span>
        <span>Braidyn-Kabi Willem Oxley-Kauin</span>
      </p>
<p>Current Name: Hadrian William Aegnus Potter</p>
<p>Status: Reincarnated - Future</p>
<p>Species: Nation-Human</p>
<p>Age: 65 000+ years old (11 years old in body)</p>
<p>Birthday: 29 July 2021 (29 July 1977)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Title/s Activated:</p>
<p>--&gt; Lord of the Commonwealth of Australia</p>
<p>--&gt; Crown Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (via Jacob Potter)</p>
<p>--&gt; Crown Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (via Sirius Black)</p>
<p>--&gt; Crown Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (via Lily Evans)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heir/s for titles:</p>
<p>--&gt; Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter: ???</p>
<p>--&gt; Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black: ???</p>
<p>--&gt; Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin: ???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Family - Immortal -</p>
<p>Key:</p>
<p>Name - Alive</p>
<p>Name - Deceased</p>
<p>| Adoptive Children:</p>
<p>Kokoda-Iwalani Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Johnathan-Ahoeitu Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Ezekiel-Buka Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Isla-Amiri Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Charlotte-Waru Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Oliver-Birrani Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Isabella-Allira Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Willow-Lowanna Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Leo-Koa Kirkland, Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>William-Tjandamurra Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Alexander-Banalandju Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>George-Andre Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Bonnie-Gordan Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Charles-Seri Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Avigail-Lihou Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Elsie-Hibernia Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Sussan-Gwen Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>Lauren-Arkona Oxley-Kauin</p>
<p>| Adoptive Sister:</p>
<p>Victoria-Anne Sophia Elizabeth Kirkland</p>
<p>|Victoria-Anne Sophia Elizabeth Kirkland's children:</p>
<p>Alfred Edward Victor Kirkland</p>
<p>Matthews Charles Phillip Kirkland</p>
<p>Tony Kirk Lan Kai Fa</p>
<p>Mao Kirkland</p>
<p>Karen Joan Lee Kirkland</p>
<p>Sarahi Naomi Levona Kirkland</p>
<p>Etc…</p>
<p>|Adoptive Sister:</p>
<p>
        <span>Owada Jing</span>
        <span>ū</span>
      </p>
<p>
        <span>|</span>
        <span>Owada Jing</span>
        <span>ū's adoptive children</span>
      </p>
<p>Owada Anewa</p>
<p>Owada Ezo</p>
<p>|Adoptive Brother:</p>
<p>Ioan Nikolaevich Braginsky</p>
<p>|Ioan Nikolaevich Braginsky's children:</p>
<p>Nanuq Ioanovich Braginsky</p>
<p>Anastasiya Ioanovna Braginsky</p>
<p>Berwald Schmidt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Family - Mortal -</p>
<p>Key:</p>
<p>Name - Alive</p>
<p>Name - Deceased</p>
<p>* - Magical</p>
<p>*- - Squib</p>
<p>Nothing - Non-Magical</p>
<p>|Father:</p>
<p>Jacob Charles Edward Potter*</p>
<p>|Mother:</p>
<p>Lily Julia Rosemary Potter nee Evans*</p>
<p>|Siblings:</p>
<p>Jasmine Lyn Helena Potter (11 - 30 July 1977)*</p>
<p>Edward Urik Philip Potter (9 - 8 Febuary 1979)*</p>
<p>Evelyn Amelia Kokoda Potter (7 - 30 June 1981)*</p>
<p>Hariyson Izak Darren Potter (6 - 3 September - 1982)*</p>
<p>Cheryl Raelene Ash-Leigh Potter (4 - 4 October 1984)*</p>
<p>|Paternal Grandfather:</p>
<p>Charles Victor Damian Potter*</p>
<p>|Paternal Grandmother:</p>
<p>Doria Venus Pegasus Potter nee Black*</p>
<p>|Maternal Grandfather:</p>
<p>Anthony Eric James Evans*-</p>
<p>|Maternal Grandmother:</p>
<p>Rosemary Jasmine Avigail Evans nee Thompson*-</p>
<p>|Maternal Aunt:</p>
<p>Petunia Jasmine Denise Dursley nee Evans *-</p>
<p>|Maternal Uncle - by marriage:</p>
<p>Vernon James William Dursley</p>
<p>|Maternal Cousins:</p>
<p>Dudley Vernon Finn Dursley (11 - 5 June 1977)*-</p>
<p>Mary-Anne Petunia Acacia Dursley (4 October 1978)*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Braidyn didn't even blinked as they looked over the parchment. They expected most of it, but what they were not expecting was to find out that his muggle-born father was related to Lord Slytherin, and that she came from the union of two squibs. And that they had a cousin a 'year' younger then them that was also magical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you want to do with the heir positions, my Lord?" Ragnock said after a minute, clearly in shocked that his old friend was a Nation, especially one of the four destined to be chased for their immortality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Assign Phil as my Heir for Potter, and Dazza for Black," Braidyn said after a minute. "And if my parents decided to try for another baby, I'll come back if it's a boy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your 'parents' are not fit to have children," Ragnock said with a sigh. "But what about Slytherin?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll keep it for now," Braidyn said after a moment. "And since I am of age, I believe I can take the title of Duke Slytherin now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed, my Lord," Ragnock said with a nod as he gave them the Slytherin ring. They put it on, feeling the magic test then attached itself to their magic. They looked at the page and saw it had changed to:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Title/s Activated:</p>
<p>--&gt; Lord of the Commonwealth of Australia</p>
<p>--&gt; Grand Duke of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (via Lily Evans)</p>
<p>--&gt; Crown Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (via Jacob Potter)</p>
<p>--&gt; Crown Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (via Sirius Black)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heir/s for titles:</p>
<p>--&gt; Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter: Edward Urik Philip Potter</p>
<p>
        <span>--&gt; Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black: </span>
        <span>Hariyson Izak Darren Potter</span>
      </p>
<p>--&gt; Crown Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin: N/A</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They then began to do their will in case of emergencies, leaving his 'twin', 'parents' and 'Albus Dumbledore' out while putting 'Tom Riddle' in. They smirked at their will after proofreading it, writing down that Ragnock and their siblings witnessed the will being made. "Done, old friend," they said, smirking more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good. I have a card here for you to use," Ragnock said as he handed a debit card-like object to them. "It works in both magical and mundane worlds."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, old friend," Braidyn stood up and they both said their farewells before the Australian went to their siblings. "Ok ya anklebiters, who wants to go shopping?" they asked, gaining their siblings' attention. "ME ME ME!" they all said excitedly as they ran to them, the Australian easily picking them up with ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked out of the room and exited the bank within 10 minutes, gaining stares from everyone due to them holding four giggly children. And so starts their adventure to collect their school supplies.</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>POV: Australia/Braidyn/Harry</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>'Why did I decide to do my supply shopping today?!' Braidyn thought angrily to themselves as they bought all of their supplies except for their clothes and pet.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They were current sitting at the ice-cream shop, their little siblings eating to their heart's content. They were not mad about doing the shopping though… they were annoyed that they couldn't find their sisters and brother. They had looked everywhere for them in the damn alley.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They sipped on their magical coffee, trying to get their mind off of their dark thoughts. They didn't want their siblings to see them in a dark mood. They didn't want them to be scared of them.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>As they concentrated on their thoughts, they stopped when she heard a familiar voice and accent speaking to two others, one pure English and the other one Japanese. And the one speaking was Russian. They snuck a glance behind them from behind their shades. They were wearing full non-magical clothes, consisting of a dark shirt under a leather jacket, black skinny ripped jeans, biker boots, a beanie and motorcyclist gloves, as well as sunglasses. And what they saw shocked them with fear yet joy.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span>They looked slightly different, but the colouring was entirely Victoria, Jing</span>
        <span>ū</span>
        <span> and Ivan. They remained quiet and still, just in case they don't remember them. </span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>~~~~~~ ~~~~~~</p>
      <p>POV: England/Victoria/Susan</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>It was warm day in England, which she had never gotten use to even back in the future.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span>Victoria smiled as she looked at her sister Jing</span>
        <span>ū and her brother Ivan while the trio gotten their school supplies together. </span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span>It had taken Victoria a while to get use to being reborn as a mortal child, and even longer to be use to getting called Susan Bones, but she managed it in the end a few years back. She knew who </span>
        <span>Jing</span>
        <span>ū and Ivan were from the get go, due to their parents being part of the Wizengarmot in the neutral section. Victoria knew </span>
        <span>Jing</span>
        <span>ū was now Daphne Greengrass and Ivan was now Draco Malfoy, but she didn't care. She was happy to be with her family. </span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>But what she did care about was the missing person from the group.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Braidyn.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Not one of the siblings knew where the eldest was, or who they were for that matter. And that was dangerous, considering their mental state and emotional problems.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The trio had been discretely searching for Braidyn, however they couldn't be found. Though they did had hope in 1981, when Jasmine Potter supposedly defeated the Dark Lord. The whole family at the time had taken a group picture, with the heir of the family looking almost exactly like Braidyn down to the coldness of their eyes. However, they could never confirm their hypothesis as no one but pre-approved light families were allowed near the family at any time.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>As the trio went into the ice-cream store, Victoria sensed a chaotic force in the area, a force that only one Nation can generate. She looked around discreetly but the only people in the shop was a child that looked 11 with their siblings, the store manager, and a -</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span>Victoria turned to look at the siblings eating ice-cream, one looking exactly like Prince Philip Potter. She motioned </span>
        <span>Jing</span>
        <span>ū and Ivan to be silent and look at the eldest of the siblings, their ashy brown hair hiding their face. They were sipping magical coffee in a mannerism that was exactly like Braidyn's. </span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span>Jing</span>
        <span>ū walked up to the 11 year old, tapping their shoulder politely. And when they turned around, </span>
        <span>Jing</span>
        <span>ū hugged them tightly. </span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span>"Brai! It has been too long!" </span>
        <span>Jing</span>
        <span>ū squealed happily, Victoria and Ivan immediately joining the hug.</span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Jin? Vickie? Ivie?" Braidyn stuttered, confirming their identity.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Victoria hugged them even more, having missed them the most out of the group. "Don't scare us like that again, Brai!" she demanded.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>~~~~~~ ~~~~~~</p>
      <p>POV: Australia/Braidyn/Harry</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Braidyn hugged their brother and sisters tightly, trying to hold in their tears as to appear strong.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Mapa, who are they?" Kokoda asked brightly, noticing the strangers hugging her parent.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Mapa?" Ivan asked with a smirk, looking at Braidyn.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Shut that laughing gear of yours, Ioan Braginksy," Braidyn said with a frown, before taking a deep breath. "Koda, this is your Uncle Ivy, and Aunties Vickie and Jinnie."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span>"We have Uncles and Aunties?!" Philip asked excitedly, </span>
        <span>Jing</span>
        <span>ū glaring at Braidyn while they smirked back unapologetically. </span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Yes, Phil, you do," Braidyn said with a hum, making the four children cheer happily.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span>"They are so adorable~" Victoria cooed as she began to play with Braidyn's mortal siblings, </span>
        <span>Jing</span>
        <span>ū joining in. </span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"So you're related to Jasmine Potter?" Ivan asked curiously after ordering a magical coffee as well.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Sadly. She's my younger twin," Braidyn pouted, finishing their coffee off and ordering a new one. "She's a spoilt brat, and I have wanted to kill her for over a decade now."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Oof. I know the feeling. I have a mortal twin sister too, younger as well," Ivan said as the two coffee drinkers sipped at their beverages. "Aquila. She's a spoilt princess despite my parents' best efforts to keep her humble."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Jacob and Lily deliberated spoilt the bitch," Braidyn sighed as they relaxed. "So Draco Malfoy?"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Da," Ivan answered simply.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"I admire the work your parents put into their charities. A shame for the activities they did under Tom to impress him."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"You admire them?" Ivan asked curiously. "Everyone else hates them for being his followers."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"I happen to have had a chat with Tom the day before the incident," Braidyn shrugged, making Ivan chuckle deeply. "You're definitely Braidyn alright."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Of course I am," the Australian retorted. "What other person have you met that can handle dangerous creatures like a pro?"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"None," the Russian said with a smile. "Anyway, do you have your uniform and wand?"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Nah Yeah mate for the stick, Yeah Nah for the rags," Braidyn shrugged. "I hate the rags others here wear. Too restrictive in movements."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Same. Only the UK magical communities do the robes. At least the others updated to modern clothes."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Indeed. My magical schools are full casual clothes for uniform," Braidyn shrugged, looking around. "I'll wear the cloke only, not the robes. To fuck with uniforms!"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span>"Language!" </span>
        <span>Jing</span>
        <span>ū and Victoria snapped at the Australian.</span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Sorry, m'ladies," Braidyn said unapologetically, smirking. The two female nations rolled their eyes, use to the Australian's behaviour and quirks after knowing to mysterious nation for several million years.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"I'll get you an adjusted robe that allows for movement," Ivan said with a smirk to the Australian. "I got one for me and the girls."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"What about the children?" Braidyn asked curiously. "I can't leave them with neglecting parents and a spoilt brat."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span>"I'll ask my parents to take them in," </span>
        <span>Jing</span>
        <span>ū said with a shrug. "It'll give Astoria playmates until she comes to Hogwarts in two years."</span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Phil will be joining at that time as well," Braidyn shrugged as Raelene hugged their leg.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Mapa, I'm sleepy…" she whispered, Braidyn smiling softly as they picked her up and held her like a parent would.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Sleep, darling. I'll protect you," they whispered soothingly, Raelene falling asleep in her hair. They looked at their siblings. "She reminds me of Tassie and Queenie when they were her age…" they whispered sadly, crying softly yet quietly.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Ivan and the girls hugged them gently, mindful to not wake Raelene up. "I still can't believe those two called for your head after finding out the secret…" Victoria whispered, remembering when she babysitted the Australian's original children.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Yeah…" Australia whispered as they held Rae closer protectively. "I missed their pranks on their siblings… I miss all of them so much!" they cried quietly.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Mapa, no cry!" Darren said as he hugged his leg, Kokoda and Philip doing the same. "Who made Mapa cry?!"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Just memories, darlings…" they whispered as they hugged all of their mortal siblings/adopted children. "Just sad memories…"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"You don't need sad memories!" Philip said determinedly. "You only need happy ones!"</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"You're right as always, bucko," they said with a small laugh.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span>"You're such a parent," Victoria and Ivan said as </span>
        <span>Jing</span>
        <span>ū picked Kokoda and Philip up. </span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"I know!" Braidyn chuckled, smiling softly at their family.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span>"Let's get the cloak and adapted robes before meeting with Ivan's parents!" </span>
        <span>Jing</span>
        <span>ū said as she lead the way to Knockturn Alley, followed by the noble Victoria, the warrior Ivan and the chaotic Braidyn with four children in tow. </span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>